


The Importance of Technicalities

by YunHo_1819



Series: Garrison Shenanigans [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bullying, Friendship, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, His poor roommate just wants to sleep, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Keith (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Matt Holt & Keith Friendship, Matt Holt & Shiro Friendship, Matt Holt-centric, Pre-Canon, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Revenge, Shiro (Voltron) is So Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunHo_1819/pseuds/YunHo_1819
Summary: “Someone vandalised on his project,” Shiro sighed heavily, pointing over to the table beside them. Keith followed his finger and winced. Matt’s meticulously written report now sported ink stains and cusses written in crude black marker.“Stupid Professor Couper and his hand-written assignments,” muttered Matt viciously. He rolled over, and Keith could see that his eyes were red. “And it’s not just someone- I know exactly who vandalised my work.”Keith plopped down beside him. “You saw him?”“No. But I hacked the CCTV feed.” Matt covered his hands over his face. “Darren. That self-entitled asshole who’s always bratting about how he should be top of the class or whatever, I wasn’t really listening.” He glared at the ceiling. “Not my fault that I’m better.”
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Matt Holt & Keith, Matt Holt & Keith & Shiro, Matt Holt & Shiro
Series: Garrison Shenanigans [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955206
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	The Importance of Technicalities

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Use of swear words.  
> Not really, but I don't wanna get sued or something.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!  
> Have a good day. :)

Keith knocked twice and entered Shiro’s apartment. “Hey, Shiro, can you-” He paused and frowned. “Matt? Umm… Are you okay?”

The person in question was lying on the ground, face down. He growled in response, slamming his fists on the cold concrete floor. Shiro, who was kneeling beside him, turned his head towards Keith’s voice and waved him in. Keith tilted his head in silent question.

“Someone vandalised on his project,” Shiro sighed heavily, pointing over to the table beside them. Keith followed his finger and winced. Matt’s meticulously written report now sported ink stains and cusses written in crude black marker.

“Stupid Professor Couper and his hand-written assignments,” muttered Matt viciously. He rolled over, and Keith could see that his eyes were red. “And it’s not just someone- I know exactly _who_ vandalised my work.”

Keith plopped down beside him. “You saw him?”

“No. But I hacked the CCTV feed.” Matt covered his hands over his face. “Darren. That self-entitled asshole who’s always bratting about how he should be top of the class or whatever, I wasn’t really listening.” He glared at the ceiling. “Not my fault that I’m better.”

“So he sabotaged your work to give him the top score.” Shiro finished, looking pissed at the realisation. The project Matt had completed took up 50 per cent of their total coursework marks. From what Shiro knew by sneaking a peek at the officer’s files (Matt had bribed him to do it, as it was a hard copy and couldn’t be hacked.), Darren’s score was only a few marks below Matt’s. Having Matt hand in the report late would turn the tables.

It wouldn’t have been such a big deal if it were any other year, but Matt’s year was being scouted for top engineers to join the latest space exploration program. And Matt really wanted to go to space.

“That report took me a month to do. And it’s due tomorrow. Now I have to redraw all those stupid diagrams. Aargksfjd.” He stumbled to his feet and slumped himself at the table. “I’m going to have to hand it in late, Couper refused to give me more time.”

Shiro patted him on the shoulder. “I’ll talk to Professor Couper. I know you told him what happened already, but I can still fill an official report.”

Matt nodded. “Thanks.” He flopped himself on the table and groaned dramatically, muttering vehemently, “Wait till I see Darren tomorrow. He wouldn’t know what hit him.”

“Matt. No revenge.”

“But-”

Shiro sighed. “Start finishing your work. I can help you negotiate more time from the professor, but you have to promise me. No revenge.”

“Fine,” Matt promised sulkily.

Neither of them noticed Keith’s thoughtful expression.

* * *

“We’re going to be late!”   
Matt awoke to his roommate, Marco, shrieking in his ear.

He had spent most of his night holing in his dorm redoing his report, which led to him, and consequentially Marco (who suffered a sleepless night of Matt’s mutterings), nearly missing the morning lecture. Thankfully, Shiro managed to persuade Couper into giving him an extra two days, or he might’ve yeeted Darren out of the window. Screw his promise to Shiro.

They sped into the classroom. To Matt’s surprise, they weren’t late. Most of the class had just begun filing in, chattering aimlessly amongst themselves. He could hear Darren boasting about his ‘perfect’ project. His eyes narrowed.

Suddenly, a piercing shriek filled the air. The whole class shocked into pin-drop silence, whipping their heads towards the source.

It was Darren, and he looked furious.

“WHO DID THIS?”

He held up his precious private datapad for everyone to see. A few students gasped. Some sniggered.

Peering at the screen, Matt froze in amused surprise. A massive ‘FXXK YOU’ was scrawled across the screen. In permanent marker.

 _Huh,_ Matt chuckled to himself. _Karma has caught up with him after all._ Then he realised Darren was looking straight at him.

“What?” Matt flung his hands in the air at the silent accusation. “I was finishing my project all night. I wouldn’t have had time to do that nonsense.”

“He sure was,” Marco voiced loudly, “Kept me awake the whole night.” He had visible eyebags from the lack of sleep.

Matt winced. “Sorry.”

Darren gritted his teeth but said nothing. His eyes were murderous, but he merely lowered his head and sat back down. He gave a glare across the room. “What are you staring at?”

Then the professor entered, and everyone settled back into the usual classroom atmosphere.

Matt kept up a passive facade, but inside, he was reeling with unadulterated glee. He said a silent thanks to whoever wrote that message. It was merciless, but considering the methods Darren had taken to disrupt him, he didn’t care at all. And really, it was something he probably would have done himself if he hadn’t promised Shiro to refrain from revenge.

Though, it seemed rather suspicious to be just a coincidence. Why did the prankster strike so soon after what happened to him?

Hang on.

 _He_ was the only one who promised Shiro not to take revenge.

Only him.

_Oh._

_Holy crap._

Matt broke into a huge grin.

* * *

Keith was lounging around in Shiro’s living room when Matt burst in. “Dude, that was awesome!”

“What are you- oof!” Keith tumbled backwards as Matt engulfed him in a sudden hug.

Shiro, who was sitting at the table, raised an eyebrow at the pair. Matt ignored him and continued to squeeze the life out of Keith.

At long last, he loosened the hug. “I have trained you well, my young padawan,” Matt said brightly.

Keith smiled innocently. “I _definitely_ have _no idea_ what you’re talking about.”

“What are you talking about?” Shiro asked curiously, cutting into their conversation. The two looked at each other with matching grins and looked at Shiro.

“We have no idea either.”

Shiro closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Nevermind. I’m not sure if I want to know. But,” He narrowed his eyes at their innocent faces, “I’m not bailing either of you out of trouble this time.”

“Don’t worry,” Matt smirked. “I haven’t done anything.” He looked at Shiro meaningfully. “ _I_ kept my promise.”

Shiro turned to Keith and it clicked. “Oh, God.”

“What?” Keith asked, shrugging. “I didn’t do anything I shouldn’t have done. Except…” He looked at Shiro guiltily. “Sorry for borrowing your marker without asking.”

He reached into his bag and pulled out a black permanent marker, then set it on the table. Matt and Shiro stared.

After a few moments, Shiro sighed and turned back to his work. “Fine. You’re forgiven. Now goodbye. I need to mark some papers.”

Matt beamed and slung his arm around Keith’s shoulder. “Thank you for that,” He whispered, once he was sure Shiro wasn’t listening.

Keith gave a tentative smile. “No problem. Now, don’t you have a report to do?”

 _Oh, right._ Matt’s eyes widened. With a shriek, he leapt up and dashed back to his dorm, Keith’s laughter still ringing in his ears.

He worked the night away with a lighter heart and a satisfied smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a true story.  
> When I was in year 7 (Or 1st year of middle school, idk what's it called in other places), my friend and I drew a gigantic slither.io map out of sharpies (The game was popular back then). We were so proud of it, but someone scribbled on it and basically ruined the art with graffiti.  
> We were pissed. And you can guess what happened next. We didn't draw the whole screen though. Just a bit.
> 
> Still, don't try this at home guys. Revenge is sweet, but it also makes you guilty.


End file.
